Esas malditas pecas
by Frishy
Summary: Podría tener millones de pensamientos en la cabeza, pero era su mirada la que siempre llegaba en primer lugar... R/Hr...


_Los personajes salieron de la maravillosa mente de J.K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong>ESAS MALDITAS PECAS<strong>

_Había cientos de cosas que sabía, como que el techo del Gran Comedor de Howarts estaba hechizado para hacerlo lucir como si fuera el mismo cielo del exterior, había sido ella quien había descubierto que la creatura culpable de todos los ataques era un basilisco (aunque solo había conseguido prevenir a una chica de 4º año antes de que la creatura la atacara a ella misma), había usado un giratiempo para salvarle la vida a un hipogrifo inocente, había peleado con mortífagos en varias veces, y cuando las cosas se pusieron peor había sido fugitiva junto con sus dos mejores amigos intentando buscar horocruxes escondidos por todos lados para poder destruir al peor mago de todos los tiempos. Si, Hermione Granger sabía bastantes cosas._

_Pero había algo, algo que no podía entender y que la sacaba de sus casillas cada vez un poco más. No lograba entender (¿o no quería?) esos ojos azules que la observaban cada vez con más interés, le faltaba conocimiento en esa rama de la vida. Sabía que debía tener más cosas en la mente aparte de esos profundos ojos azules coronados por un brillante cabello rojo. Le enojaba que a momentos fuera de recordar los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, o lo que decía el Estatuto de Liberación de las Creaturas Mágicas, su cerebro prefiriera recordar la exacta ubicación de las pecas de cierto chico pelirrojo. _

_Sentada ahí, en medio de un bosque perdido en algún lugar de la nada observando las estrellas y sintiendo la fresca brisa en su rostro, esos eran los momentos en los que le permitía a su mente centrar su concentración en él, en la mirada de esos ojos que en ese momento se encontraban cerrados durmiendo en la tienda de campaña a pocos pasos de ella, en el cabello rojo despeinado (despeinado desde siempre, no solo ahora que llevaban días sin bañarse y aun así no dejaba de verse atractivo), en esos labios que formaban muecas de sorpresa cada vez que ella tenia una idea "brillante" y que una o dos veces había visto fruncirse cuando la veía en peligro. Una sonrisa triste cruzó sus labios, el era su mejor amigo. ES su mejor amigo, era inadmisible que pensara en el de esa forma, que deseara verlo lejos de todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder que tuviera unas incontrolables ganas de ponerlo a salvo para que nadie se atreviera a tocarlo y herirlo. Tenía miedo de perderlo en muchas maneras no solo físicamente. Por eso nunca había hablado de lo que pensaba y sentía con nadie nunca._

_Fue a finales del tercer año cuando se descubrió a ella misma observando detenidamente el paseo del antebrazo de Ron por delante de ella en el desayuno para poder tomar una pieza de biscocho, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron tenía más pecas que ninguno de sus hermanos, cuando determinó que de todas sus favoritas eran las de su nariz que le daban un aire infantil. La preocupación fue en aumento cuando a llegar a 4º año a pesar de haber recibido la invitación de uno de los hombres más codiciados para el baile de navidad ella seguía esperando a que él la invitara. Y el punto final de la situación fue en 6º año cuando un engendro rubio comenzó a besarlo en medio de un festejo de Quiddich en la sala común de Griffindor. Ese podría sin dudas ser catalogado como el peor día de su vida. Peor que verlo atrapado por un montón de cerebros babosos y resbaladizos en el Ministerio de Magia, así de malo era verlo con esa colgada de su cuello sin darle siquiera tiempo para respirar._

Hermione soltó un suspiro mientras agitaba la cabeza, como si así consiguiera borrar su penetrante mirada de su mente. Comenzaba a hacer frío y pronto llegaría Harry para relevarla. _Harry, otra de las razones por las que jamás había hablado, tres son tres, no dos y uno._ Apretando los ojos Hermione se puso de pie, otro suspiro_. Los suspiros son besos guardados_, pensó, _guardados durante mucho tiempo y sin ninguna esperanza para salir algún día._

Una hora, dos horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo se puede pensar en una misma persona?.

-Toda la vida- le respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

Asustada y con la varita en alto la chica volteó. Un chico pálido, de cabello negro, la observaba tranquilamente detrás de su lentes redondos.

-Soy yo, tranquila.

-Harry, ¿Ya es hora?- preguntó uniendo sus manos para intentar calentarlas.

-Aún de quedan 20 minutos, pero Ron está roncando demasiado y me es imposible dormir. Anda, ve adentro e intenta calentarte. Hasta yo se que los labios morados no son buena señal- concluyó el chico viendo como los rosados labios de su amiga habían cambiado de coloración dejando un ligero tinte violeta.

Hermione avanzó hacia el y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias, te veo en la mañana- puntualizó mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia la tienda de campaña.

Mientras más se acercaba a la tienda más fuerte podía escuchar el sonido que había interrumpido el sueño de Harry.

Pero hasta sus ronquidos eran perfectos, perfectamente ruidoso. Y desordenado, incontrolable como su cabello. Pero perfecto.

Avanzando a tientas intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la obscuridad para no prender la luz y despertar a Ron, Hermione buscaba algo que ponerse sobre la ligera sudadera que llevaba. Aunque dentro estaba por supuesto mucho más cálido que a la intemperie, ella sufría de ese frio que parece que se instala en lo más profundo de tus huesos y te impide dejar de temblar. Desesperada tomó una pequeña manta azul que al parecer estaba usando Harry y se envolvió con ella antes de acostarse a escasos centímetros del dueño de los ronquidos, dándole la espalda.

Por alguna razón extraña (tú lo has ordenado Hermione, deja de fingir que tu cuerpo actúa sin tu consentimiento) sus ojos se han vuelto como por instinto a verlo. Recorren con avidez cada parte de su cuerpo como si fuera la última vez que lo vería, aunque la tenue luz que irradiaban la luna no le permitía verlas, ella sabía que ahí, debajo del puño que mantenía cerrado sobre su rostro, en su nariz exactamente se encontraban esas pecas por las que se arrancaría los ojos si se lo pidieran, conocía exactamente la ubicación de esas 12 pecas que salpicaban la nariz del chico, dos tenían la forma perfecta de un corazón y había un par que al verlo desde cierto ángulo parecía un par de gafas. Tan ensimismada estaba en reconstruir en su mente la nariz y las pecas de Ron que no notó que dos ojos azules (Sí, esos que la atormentaban día y noche y por los que no lograba concentrarse en ninguna clase) la veían completamente absorbidos por el gesto de concentración que tenia impreso su rostro.

-¿Tengo algo en la nariz?- Preguntó con su voz ronca viéndola distraídamente.

-Hermione dio un respingo, ¿desde hace cuanto que la estaba viendo, observándolo obsesivamente?, pero el pareció despreocupado (sí, con esa mirada de No-entiendo-nada-nunca que tanto te encanta Hermione). Ella sonrió, esa frase había sido de las primeras que ambos habían cruzado en primer año, en el Expresso de Hogwards.

-Pecas- Le respondió sin pensar. _Pero claro ella es Hermione Granger. No hay NADA que haga sin pensar, excepto con él, con Ron Weasley TODO lo hacía sin pensar._

Ron dio un largo bostezo, de esos que le hacían entrecerrar los ojos y arrugar la nariz aplastando y escondiendo entre esas arrugas casi por completo las pequeñas manchas marrón que la inundan. ¿Que hacia despierto a esa hora?. Hoy no le tocaba hacer guardia, desde el incidente con la departición de su brazo Hermione y Harry había cubierto las horas de guardia que estaban destinadas a el.

-Tus labios están raros- Murmuró el chico estirando sus largos dedos para tocarlos levemente. Al roce de sus dedos con la suave piel de los labios de Hermione pudo sentir como si alguien le hubiera echado un hechizo de cosquillas justamente en el estómago, subió su mirada esperando toparse con su ojos, pero estaban cerrados. Como si ella también hubiera recibido el dichoso hechizo de las cosquillas. Le encantaba cuando cerraba los ojos y podía ver las pequeñas líneas verdes que surcaban por debajo de su piel.

-Es el frio- Respondió ella aún sin abrir los ojos.

Le gustaban sus labios, le gustaba sentirlos (sabes que puedes sentirlo con algo más que los dedos Ronald, deja de ser un cobarde). Le gustaba verlos apretados cuando el decía algo que estaba completamente equivocado. Le gustaba, le gustaba Hermione Granger y el conjunto de características que englobaba ese nombre: mandona, regañona, insoportable, leal, inteligente, tierna, celosa, besable. B E S A B L E, insoportablemente besable. Ahí con los ojos cerrados mientras temblaba con cada giro inesperado que tomaban sus dedos sobre sus labios.

¿Qué estaba pasando?. Podía sentir los dedos de Ron sobre sus labios, recorriéndolos una y otra vez. Había cerrado los ojos para no dejar escapar ni un detalle de aquel momento. Sus dedos comenzaban en el centro de sus labios, en ese pequeño tramo de piel hundido debajo de su nariz, y avanzaban hacia las comisuras lentamente mientras podía sentir su otra mano sobre su cabello, enredándose lentamente en esa maraña café que caía sobre su espa… ¿!QUE CARAJO¡?. Súbitamente la sensación sobre sus labios había cambiado, ya no era rugosa y temblorosa, ahora era un tacto suave y algo húmedo (aunque, si cabe, más tembloroso). Todos estos pensamientos surcaron su cerebro en menos de un segundo, antes de que abriera los ojos de par en par violentamente solo para toparse con las pecas, esas pecas que tanto la distraían, justo enfrente de ella pegadas a sus ojos. Se quedo completamente quieta sin atreverse a mover nada y sintiendo la suave respiración de Ron en su labio superior. Lentamente los labios del chico comenzaron a moverse incitando a los suyos a hacer lo mismo que como guiados por una fuerza superior se libraron de la presión unos instantes para poder apresar el labio inferior del chico entre ellos. Esta acción pareció ser la detonante de todo, con la simple sensación del beso devuelto por la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde hace años su cuerpo pareció actuar como por instinto. Cambió de posición para poder acercarla más a el, levantó la manta que lo cubría y la envolvió a ella con la misma sin separarse ni un centímetro de sus labios.

Ella enredó sus manos en su cabello, su alborotado, sucio, revuelto y perfecto cabello rojo, atrayéndolo más hacia ella (como si no lo tuvieras ya lo suficientemente cerca Hermione) podía sentir sus gruesas manos deslizándose por su cabeza, por sus mejillas, sobre sus ojos, en la maraña de cabello que caía sobre su espalda y de repente otro giro inesperado. Sus manos (esas manos que hace solo unos cuantos minutos estaban congeladas a morir) habían bajado de su cabello y ahora se encontraban sobre el abdomen (bastante bien formado) de Ron. El se detuvo, se separó de sus labios y busco sus ojos con la mirada. Ella no se atrevía a verlo, había arruinado el momento. Estúpidas manos.

-Lo siento- murmuró lentamente mientras intentaba separarse de sus brazos. Levantó la mirada poco a poco y llegó hasta sus ojos, la veían con una mezcla entre confusión y desesperación.

-No, yo lo siento- se apresuró él al notar un dejo de vergüenza en los ojos de Hermione. Soltó un largo suspiro y separó uno de sus brazos del cuerpo de Hermione mientras con la otra mano buscaba la suya desesperadamente para entrelazar sus dedos en los de ella. La mano libre descendió hasta la parte baja de su playera gris y comenzó a subirla lentamente sin soltar a la chica.

-¿Ron?- preguntó Hermione asustada. -¿Qué haces?-

-Shhh- la calló él mientras la soltaba de la mano para poder quitarse la playera completamente. Esta a su paso dejó aún más alborotado su ya bastante alborotado cabello.

Hermione estaba ahí contemplándolo embobada, como si en su cuerpo se encontrara impreso el capítulo más interesante de "Historia de Hogwards". Una de las manos de Ron tomó la suya y la puso sobre su abdomen antes de volver a buscar con urgencia sus labios. Con la mano sobre su abdomen se mantuvo sin moverla durante un buen rato hasta que el mismo ritmo del beso la obligó a comenzar a explorar esas partes de su cuerpo que hasta ahora permanecían escondidas. El beso iba subiendo cada vez más de intensidad, la descubierta piel de Ron dejó de ser suficiente para la curiosidad de las manos de Hermione (siempre te ha gustado aprender todo lo posible, es curioso que hasta en estos momentos te domine la necesidad de aprender). Pero como pudo comprobar segundos después, para él la ropa también comenzaba a ser un estorbo.

Primero la desgastada sudadera azul con rosa, se la quitó así sin más (hasta con un cierto dejo de desesperación), buscó con urgencia la mirada de Hermione mientras su mano se deslizaba hacia la parte de su blusa que debería cubrirle el abdomen, pero que ahora se encontraba a medio camino entre este y su pecho. Él hizo un gesto como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso y ella se lo devolvió con una inclinación de cabeza. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía como sus manos la despojaban de la blusa y un momento después se encontró viendo a un par de ojos azules completamente concentrados en ella. Se sonrojó e instintivamente bajó las manos para cubrirse, pero él las apartó delicadamente poniéndolas sobre sus hombros.

-¿Vamos demasiado rápido?- lo escuchó decir con su rostro pegado a su cuello.

-Loca y vertiginosamente rápido- le respondió ella. -Pero no quiero parar- Esta última frase casi se pierde en el suspiro que ella soltó al volver a unir sus labios a los de él. Como si la última cuerda que ataba su sentido común a su cerebro se hubiera reventado con la forma en que él la miraba hacia unos segundos ella se movió y se puso completamente sobre él. Desde ese ángulo podía ver todos y cada uno de los gestos que hacía y, lo que más le gustaba, no se perdería esas pecas ni un momento. Le encantaba sentir como la besaba, como si súbitamente el oxígeno del aire se hubiera transportado a sus labios, sentía sus manos subir y bajar frenéticamente por su espalda, se mantuvieron así unos minutos hasta que los labios de Hermione se deslizaron hacia su cuello y lo recorrieron con delicadeza. Como un interruptor Ron cambió de posición y se puso sobre ella besándola cada vez con más urgencia, con más necesidad.

El tiempo fue pasando lentamente hasta que ella pudo distinguir como su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse sin control , se encontraba de nuevo sobre él, era indescriptible, como si su cadera y la de él se encontraran unidas por unas cuerdas invisibles que los hacían moverse acompasadamente. Era el momento, se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y él no lo pudo contener más.

-Me encantas, me encantas como no te imaginas Hermione Granger, no quiero que pienses que estoy haciendo esto solo por, no se, hormonas. Llevo años callándome este amor por ti. Tal vez este no era el momento ni el lugar pero…

-Pero es perfectamente desordenado e improvisto, como tú- Hermione terminó la frase mientras lo veía a los ojos sonriendo.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa, esa sonrisa torcida que a ella le encantaba.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Completamente- dijo ella mientras le besaba los labios lentamente.

Esa era la aprobación que Ron había estado esperando. Cuidadosamente cambió de posición para ponerse sobre ella. Jamás había hecho esto antes y claramente estaba nervioso, le habría dado lo mismo si hubiera sido con Lavender, pero para ella quería que fuera perfecto, que nunca lo olvidara y claro, que fuera la primera de muchas veces. Esperó unos segundos hasta que volvió a notar la agitada respiración de Hermione mientras mordisqueaba su oreja. Suavemente se acomodó sobre ella separando sus piernas. Pudo ver sus ojos cafés llenos de deseo antes de que los suyos propios se cerraran.

Les costó un poco restablecer el compas, pero una vez encontrado todo fue perfecto. Sentía sus manos recorrer su espalda, aferrarse a sus hombros y esos labios murmurando su nombre con la respiración completamente agitada. Si alguien le hubiera dicho en su primer año en Howards que ella llegaría a pronunciar su nombre en medio de gemidos, se hubiera reído hasta reventar.

_Jamás volvería a confiar su vida a los libros, están completamente equivocados. Es más, no tienen ni idea de lo que hablaban. La sensación de tenerlo dentro era indescriptible, era como… eso, indescriptible. Y pensar que todo este tiempo había estado pensando que lo más sexy que podía hacer Ron era bostezar mientras estiraba los brazos y su corta camisa del colegio dejaba a la vista los huesos de su cadera y bueno, a veces un poco más por debajo del pantalón. Hermione Granger estaba completa y totalmente equivocada, falta de conocimiento, boba. Podría haber seguido divagando en esos pensamientos pero las fuertes embestidas del cuerpo de Ron la hicieron centrar su concentración en el punto que los mantenía unidos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él le ganó el turno._

-Te… Amo…- Pronunció él, una palabra con cada empujón, mientras sentía las uñas de ella enterrarse con fuerza en su espalda.

Lo había dicho, al fin lo había dicho y no había momento más perfecto. Rodó un poco para ponerla a ella sobre él y notó que los empujones se hacían cada vez más intensos y profundos. Deslizó sus manos hacia su cadera y se aferro a ella como si fuera lo único en el mundo. Sintió una gran presión que era imposible de contener y observó como ella apretaba los ojos y se mordía los labios al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás.

Un grito, un grito y eso era todo. El grito más hermoso del mundo. Se quedó quieto sin siquiera poder abrir los ojos. Eso era demasiado para él, nunca nadie le había dicho que se sentía tan bien. Era como si todo ese amor por ella acumulado durante todos esos años hubiera explotado en un momento sublime donde se sentía parte de ella. La miró, acostada sobre él con la mejilla sobre su pecho. No podía ser más perfecto.

Hermiones Granger, ¿Dónde quedó tu cordura? Pensó ella respirando con dificultad aún sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del chico pelirrojo. Ya no estaba dentro de ella y sentía como si algo le faltara. Abrió los ojos y recorrió con la mirada ese cuerpo que hacía cinco minutos vibraba frenéticamente sobre ella. ¡ESTABA LLENO DE PECAS!. Sonrió.

-Me encantan tus pecas- Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos sin dejar de sonreir.

-Te las regalo- Le respondió él dándole un beso en la frente.

-Quiero unas en especial- Dijo ella viéndolo pícaramente

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó él pasando sus manos a lo largo del hueco de la columna que surcaba la espalda de Hermione. –¿Serán estas?- preguntó señalando un conjunto de manchitas en la clavícula. -¿O estas?- su dedo se posó sobre su abdomen. –Te noté particularmente concentrada en esas partes- murmuró con orgullo.

-Ronald Weasley, toda esa piel que nunca había visto ¿Cómo no querías que se me fueran los ojos? Y no, no son esas las que quiero- Respondió la chica viéndolo fijamente. –Son estas- Dijo dándole un golpecito con el dedo en la nariz.

-¿Las de la nariz?- Preguntó Ron extrañado y algo decepcionado. –Tienes todo mi cuerpo a tu disposición y quieres la nariz. Siempre haz sido un misterio para mí- Dicho esto acercó el cuerpo de Hermione al suyo y la besó lenta y largamente, como si no estuvieran en medio de una guerra, como si no les quedaran muchas cosas que hacer, muchas muertes que presenciar y muchos obstáculos que sortear. Solo eran él y ella. Y Harry, bueno, el se enteraría más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado de lo que acababa de suceder entre sus dos mejores amigos. Pero por el momento se conformaba con sentir la respiración de Hermione en perfecta coordinación con la suya.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y al abrirlos se topó con los suyos (los ojos azules en los que no podía parar de pensar). Sonrió. Tanto los ojos como las pecas le gustaban más cuando los veía sobre ella.

* * *

><p>Gracias gracias graciaas!*... espero que les guste tanto como a mí :D<p> 


End file.
